muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagami Sumika
Kagami Sumika is one of the main heroines in the first half of Muv-Luv: Muv-Luv Extra, and is the central heroine in Muv-Luv Alternative. She has also made appearances in various other works by age. Extra Sumika is the childhood friend of Shirogane Takeru, who has lived next door to him nearly her entire life. For her, she can barely imagine what life without Takeru would be. She cherishes the various memories that Takeru has given to her, as well as things like the "Santa Rabbit" he gave to her one Christmas. She continues to live a normal everyday life with Takeru, expecting to continue living those carefree days forever, until one morning, when she goes to wake Takeru up after his parents leave for an extended vacation and finds a mysterious woman in his bed... She is a bit of an airhead and has a bubbly personality, which leads to Takeru often teasing her under various circumstances, which in turn leads to light-hearted fights that tend to attract the attention of their classmates. She is a hard worker and always tries her best in school, despite not being particularly smart. Her room is right across from Takeru's, with only a small space separating their windows, and they often have short conversations before going to bed. She keeps a personal diary, where her daily life, and most importantly, her memories and feelings for Takeru are written. As time goes on, she soon realizes that she has to take action to get Takeru to notice her as a woman, and that her relationship with him can't stay the same forever. She often wonders if she acted as too much of a childhood friend to him, instead of asserting herself as a woman. She even acknowledges that she doesn't have the same appeal the other girls have, as her life revolves so heavily around Takeru that she feels she may be too one-note for him. Despite being love rivals with Mitsurugi Meiya, she has an amiable relationship with her. Even with their obvious conflict of interests, they both recognize that if it wasn't for Takeru, they could have been close friends. She has a signature attack that she has dubbed "Drill Milky Punch!". As of the final battle in Altered Fable the Drill Milky Punch has been surpassed as Sumika's finishing move by a new combination attack birthed from the rage she felt after seeing Takeru's condition while being held prisoner by the main antagonist. This move, which ends up launching her into Low Earth Orbit where she becomes trapped on a satellite, is named the "Drill Milky Phantom." Unlimited Sumika doesn't directly appear in Unlimited, aside from flashbacks Takeru has to his normal everyday life before waking up in the world of Unlimited; Takeru eventually becomes convinced she doesn't exist in this world during the game. Alternative Much the same as Unlimited, Sumika at first doesn't directly appear in Alternative except for flashbacks, until a certain chain of events makes Takeru seek a way back to his world... ''Warning heavy spoilers: See also...'' Quotes "I must be the only one who can hold a conversation with you, Takeru-chan." "Would you look at me... not as a childhood friend, but as a woman?" Trivia Her name, along with Mitsurugi Meiya, Tamase Miki, and Yashiro Kasumi, appears to be a reference to the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan -- the sword, mirror, and jewel. Sumika represents the Yata no Kagami, the eight-span mirror. Image Gallery Drill milky punch sora (y564219).jpg 300px-DMP Cover.jpg Category:Extra Category:Characters Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable Category:Alternative